Male Agent 7 x Fem Agent 8
by slenderm1khail
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS! Alex is a 16 years old boy who lives with his parents. He has some friends who likes to play Splatoon 2. But one day Alex's life changed forever. He was teleported into the game just like his friends. What can actually go wrong?
1. Characters Info

Captain Cuttlefish is the leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon which has Agent 1, Agent 2, Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 5 Agent 6.

First two Agents are "The Squid Sisters". They are granddaughters of the Captain, Callie and Marie.

Agent 3 is an inkling girl, known as Orange. She disapeared after defeating of DJ Octavio.

Agent 4 is an inkling boy called Blue. He never heard about "The Squid Sisters" which was a shock for Marie.

Pearl and Marina are the duo of "Off The Hook". They were the first two, who met Agent 8 and Captain Cuttlefish in Octo-Expansion DLC.

Sergey is a 18 ywars old human boy who is a good friend with Alex Norman. His favorite character in Splatoon is Callie.

Norman is a 17 years old human boy who is a good friend of Alex Sergey. His favorite character in Splatoon is Marie.

Alex is a 16 years old human boy who was having 2 friends and parents. He always liked to play Splatoon 2 as Agent 8 but one day he became an Agent 7, met Captain, Agent 8, Pearl and Marina(or teleported in the game for short).

What will happen to our heroes after meeting? You will see in the first chapter. Now i will this: STAY FRESH!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Alex is a human boy who was living in America all his life. He was a very popular student in the school. Every teacher liked him. But one day his life changed forever.

Beggining of POV Alex

Hi guys. My name, as you can already know, is Alex. My full name is Alexander Porohov(Help me to change his name if you want - author). I was very popular in my school. Also every teacher liked me and was impressed cause of my skills. I was having two friends. Their names are Sergey and Norman. They always liked to play Splatoon 2. Callie and Marie were their favorite characters. It was 15:30PM. I was at my way back home. After 15 minutes(Alex's house was somethere in front of school - author) I came inside. My parents were still at their work. My friends met me. I said that I will start playing with them after I will finish my homework.

Finishing POV Alex

After 2 hours of trying to beat homework, Alex finally finished it. It was 17:45PM. Alex, Sergey and Norman started to play Splatoon 2 Octo Expansion. They were at the final stage: defeating Agent 3 and Commander TarTar. Every time, when someone was losing, other one was trying to beat that level. Sergey was the first one, who started to try to defeat Agent 3, but lost to her at the first phase. Norman started to play but lost to Agent 3 at the second phase. It was Alex's turn now. And guess what? He could defeat Agent 3. After some dialogue with Pearl and Marina Agent 8 and Captain saw that the "building" started to get up. Everyone saw now that this "building" was a statue of a human. Captain said that humans were vanished many years ago. After that the phone became to talk. It was talking about the human race, someone under nickname "Professor", who created this phone which is Commander TarTar in real life. Commander said that he will destroy "The Promised Land" Inkopolis and everyone who lives in there. And when somekind of Turf War started. Alex started to play. It was easier than he thought. After statue stopped to charge, it was 10 seconds left before ending of "Turf War". TarTar said to Agent 8 that nobody could to try to stop his plans but he was ready to shoot. Pearl was ready too. After her special ability was ready and TarTar opened fire, she did the same. After some seconds Good Guys won and TarTar was defeated. After Alex completed the DLC something went wrong. The TVwas successfully black. Boys couldn't understand anything. After some seconds portal became to suck them inside. Boys couldn't stop it. After they were sucked inside, portal disapeared. Boys were inside of Splatoon 2 game, but something was wrong: Sergey and Norman were found by Marie in front of Inkopolis Square. Sergey was an inkling with red color, his eyes were blue, his outfit was: jeans and shirt. Norman was an inkling with yellow color, his eyes were random: first one was yellow, second one was red, his outfit was: T-shirt and shorts. They woke up and saw Marie in front of themselves.

\- Who are you two? - asked Marie. - Are you new here?

Sergey and Norman couldn't say anything but after ten seconds of silence Norman said:

\- Yeah, we are new in there.

\- Then come with me, please. - said Marie and these two followed her.

After reaching the place, which Marie call "home", she continued.

\- I need your help. - she said. - DJ Octavio escaped once again and I need your help, boys.

\- We can do everything what we can. - Sergey said. - Besides we heard about you and your cousin, Marie.

\- How do you know my name?!?! - she was in shock.

\- Well... Who can't know about the legendary "Squid Sisters"? - Norman asked.

\- Nevermind. - said Marie. - So welcome on the board of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon, boys. What's your names, by the way?

\- My name is Sergey. - Sergey said. - And his name - "pointed at Norman" - is Norman.

\- You are not from there, right? - Marie asked.

\- No. - Norman said. - We are humans in real life but if we were changed into inklings, it looks like we can respawn. Besides we have our friend, Alex. It seems we lost him.

\- Dont worry, boys. - Marie said. - I'm sure he is ok. Me and Callie will help you to defeat Octavio. Now you are known as Agent 9 Agent 10.

Sergey and Norman were playing as Agent 8 with Alex. They knew that Callie and Marie are Agent 1 and 2, they knew about Agent 3 and 4, they even saw Pearl and Marina from "Off The Hook" in Octo Expansion which can say that they are Agent 5 and 6 but who is Agent 7?

Disclaimer: Author - I changed my first planning of trying to put ONLY Alex inside of the game but now there are Sergey and Norman with him inside of Splatoon 2. Marie was surprised to know that Sergey and Norman are humans but they are inklings now. Will Callie Marie fall in love with Sergey and Norman? What DJ Octavio is planning now? Where is Alex right now? Try to find out in the next chapter. P.S sorry for my english. I'm pretty bad in making english fanfics. Plus I'm pretty bad with making scenario. Need help with that. P.S.S this one is my VERY first Fanfiction on Wattpad.


	3. Chapter 1(Alex's POV)

Author - This part can be really big but I will try to make it good

Starting POV Alex

After me and my friends were sucked inside of the portal, we didn't know, where can we arrive.

After several seconds

These seconds were like forever for me. Everything was black for me cause of that thing, that I hitted my head on the floor. Then someone started to call me.

\- Hey. Inkling. Wake up.

Inkling? I know that I am a human but when someone calls me an Inkling. This is already something new. I could to open my eyes somehow. Who I saw in front of me was the Captain Cuttlefish. I was in shock. I saw the leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon IN REAL LIFE!!! And behind him it was an Octoling girl who stared at me all this whole time.

\- This battle is not over yet. - Captain said. - Oh, where are my manners, by the way! I am Captain Cuttlefish, the leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon. - then he pointed at the Octoling girl. - And this Octoling girl is Agent 8(We were in the place, where was that "Commander TarTar" phone - Alex).

\- Hi. - said the Octoling girl.

It seems she was too shy.

\- Hi. - I answered back

\- Oh, I forgot to tell you that she lost her memory. - said Captain. - And yeah, can you introduce yourself, young inkling boy?

Oh come on!!! What does he... I stoped to think after I saw my arms which were just like Agent 8's. I touched my hair. It was successfully white it was looking just like Agent 4's hair(he means Blue inkling - author), I was wearing shirt and shorts, my eyes were yellow(or green? Can't understand - author). Then the train appeared and we walked inside. Captain and Agent 8 were still looking at me. I started to tell them that in real life I was a human I told them that my friends were with me before I appeared in this place called Deap Sea Metro. Cuttlefish couldn't believe that me and my friends are humans cause he knew that they were vanished many years ago. Plus he couldn't believe in that thing, that we are from the Alternative Universe(everyone is the human here - author). Agent 8 was listening to me very carefully. Then some kind of a slime appeared.

\- Welcome on a board, lady and gentlemen. - it started to talk. - Thank you for choosing Deap Sea Metro today. I am your conductor, C.Q Cumber.

\- Are you squiddin'(kidding) me?! - asked Cap'n. - A talkin' sea slug?!

\- Pardon me? - asked Cumber. - I see that it's your first time riding with us...

C.Q Cumber came much closer to us.

\- Here is the deal... We are in a vast underground facility operated by the Kamabo Corporation... It's a series of test chambers connected by Deap Sea Metro subway system. - then he saw a card in Agent 8's arm - I see that you're in possession of a CQ-80 device. Itake it your aim to reach the promised land?

\- "How he can know it?" - I thought.

\- That's right. - Cap'n said. - We want out of here.

\- Understood. - Cumber said

After this loooooong dialogue about "The Promised Land" Agent 8 finally left to start her first test. This test was simple - reach the goal. But C.Q Cumber didn't mentioned anything about the trees.

\- Trees? - asked Cap'n. - This subway is really weird.

I said that sometimes even I can't understand these things. Is it some kind of magic?

After some walk Agent 8 saw some kind of tower in front of herself. I said to be ready for battle. I wasn't wrong cause Octoling appeared but... color of her hair was strange.

\- Target acquired. - said Octoling.

\- Octolings are your friends, right, Agent 8? - asked Cap'n. - Maybe try talking to them?

But I said the alternative version - Run and Shoot.

\- Destroy - Octoling said.

The battle started. After few seconds Octoling was killed.

\- The gate is unlocked - I said. - Be ready to have a double problem.

After Agent 8 was in front of two new towers, two new Octolings appeared.

\- They won't going to listen but to destroy you - I said to Agent 8. - Just shoot em up.

It was harder than with the first one but Agent 8 killed those Octolings.

\- Great job, Eight. - I said. - This "level" must be final.

Agent 8 met a new Octoling.

\- Seek and destroy. - she said.

\- They're still comin! - Cap'n said but then Octoling started to fly. - Wha-? Where did they get one of these inkjets?

\- Nobody knows. Even I don't know - I said.

After some seconds

\- Phew. You made it throught somehow, Agent 8. - Cap'n was happy that our friend is alive.

The next gate was unlocked. The goal was in front of Agent 8. She shot it some times and then the test was passed. The reward was a mem cake.

Back in the train

Agent 8 passed her first test. Also she got a mem cake as a reward. These cakes can help her to try to remember everything. But it is not over yet. Eight must complete 79 more tests. Damn, that's really many. Now there were unlocked two more tests.

\- Huh, is this working?! - asked Cap'n, bringing walkie-talkie in the hands. Pearl and Marina are going to answer but not Agent 3. - Oh! I hear something! Come in, Agent 3! Agent 3, do you copy?! - and then Pearl answered. For real it was annoying talk of "Off The Hook'' duo with Captain. I think "Squid Sisters" are much better.

After a looooooong talking. Again.

Marina said that they are on the Mount Nantai right now. Damn. And we are in the Deap Sea Metro. Also they heard about two new Inklings which were following someone really familiar. I understood it were my friends and Marie. Looks like Octavio escaped once again. Agent 8 was ready to start a new test. She was needed to use the Baller and inside of it reach the goal. This is really easy I think. After Eight reached the goal, she came back to us with another one mem cake. These cakes are kawaii I think. After that she passed another test which one was a bit harder now. Eight was needed to guide 8-ball to the goal. But she made it and came back with the third mem cake. After beating the third test Agent 8 unlocked another one line. We have two lines now. I was impressed just as C.Q Cumber. Besides Pearl, Marina and Cuttlefish made a chat. There was a place for me too. Just wow. After Eight got a reward from Cumber, she started the fourth test. She was needed to take a good care about the Rainmaker and reach the goal with it. It was the second octoling level. This one, I must say, will be hard. Plus Agent 8 was in need to reach the goal for five minutes. She chose a weapon first. Ger choice was a Splat Roller(I think I said it right - author). I was worried for Eight. Wait why? What's happening to me? She reached the Rainmaker pretty fast. Octolings were trying to stop Agent 8 but were splatted one by one. At the end Eight reached the goal. She was having three minutes and fourthy more seconds. After taking a mem cake as a reward, she started to remember some things. Then Iso Padre appeared. For some reason Captain was having a bad feeling about him. She started the fifth test. This one was really dangerous. Agent 8 was needed to ride the rails to the goal. Well... It was dangerous cause she could fail while jumping. But she made it to the goal. After returning to us, she unlocked the third line. Cumber was waiting with a reward. After getting a reward, Agent 8 was tired. She fall asleep on MY CHEST!!! Captain giggled. I was red. What is this? Love?

Finishing POV Alex

To be continued...

Disclaimer: Before walking inside of the train, Alex was called Agent 7. He liked it. What will happen next? What were Sergey Norman doing? Find out in the second chapter. Sorry if I have bad english - author.


	4. Chapter 2(Preview)

Starting POV Alex

Agent 8 was sleeping ON MY CHEST and Cap'n was giggling. I was red as a tomato. Can't understand what is this feeling. Maybe love? After some minutes I woke Eight up and she continued complete the tests.

Finishing POV Alex.

Meanwhile...

Sergey and Norman were fighting Octo Oven. That boss was much easier than they thought. Also Callie and Marie were helping them by shooting so Octo Oven was reacting on them.

Disclaimer: Author - Sergey, Norman, Callie and Marie will be in this fanfiction only fighting the bosses cause this fanfic was made for real to make a story about Alex x Agent 8 (Jennica). But don't worry. Sergey and Norman will be appeared even in the chapters after completing Octo Expansion(when Alex, Captain, Off The Hook, Agent 3 and Jennica will find a way out of the Metro). Damn my fantasy is killing me!!!!


	5. Chapter 2

Starting POV Alex

Agent 8 was sleeping ON MY CHEST and Cap'n was giggling. I was red as a tomato. Can't understand what is this feeling. Maybe love? After some minutes I woke Eight up and she continued complete the tests.

Finishing POV Alex.

Meanwhile...

Sergey Norman were fighting Octo Oven. That boss was much easier than they thought. Callie and Marie were helping them by shooting so Octo Oven was reacting on them.

Some minutes ago

Sergey, Norman, Callie and Marie appeared at the checkpoint. Then they used a luanchpad. After that they saw that tentacle thing got the Zapfish and gone down in the ink. Then something was aproaching. It was Octo Oven.

Now

\- Me and Marie will try to make this thing react on us and you will destroy tentacle. - Callie said. Sergey and Norman aka Agent 9 and 10, nodded.

Callie and Marie started to shoot. Octo Oven was trying to make damage to one of them but was too slow. Agent 9 and 10 started to run to this Oven. After some shaking Octo Oven stopped and the bread things came out. Sergey and Norman shot one bread thing and after shooting some walls they became squids and came closer to tentacle thing. After first winning they jumped from the Oven but it became angrier and some walls were destroyed. Second checkpoint. Second was easy too but when the third checkpoint came, Octo Oven made some metal so it was harder to ink bread things.

\- Metal Bread? - asked Marie.

\- No matter. - Callie said. - Time to finish this thing.

Then some kind of shower aproached so our heroes started to run. After that shower everything started as usual: bread things were trying to make damage but heroes were dodging it. After stopping shaking bread things were out. After finishing Octo Oven Agents brought the Zapfish and came home.

Author - I am pretty bad with trying of making a boss battle scenes with wtiting. "Sob Sob"

Back to Alex

Starting POV Alex

After Agent 8 woke up, she started her next test. It was the sixth test at Line A(first one). She was needed to get to the goal. She was needed to reach it by some rules: trying not to get out of ink, trying not to die, and trying to reach the goal for about one minute which is really hard. But this level was having one plus: after reaching checkpoint Agent 8 was having sixty bonus seconds to reach another one checkpoint. While she started, Pearl and Marina started to talk about Octarians. These guys were acting like Octarians from Inkopolis but there was something weird about them. I saw it pretty good than Captain and Off The Hook: ink, which these Octarians were having, was not like ink of Octarians from Inkopolis. Agent 8 made it throught and she won another mem cake. After Agent 8 came back, I was happy that she was ok, just as Captain Cuttlefish. Her next seventh test was to reach the goal while the time runs out she was needed to use the inkjet. Next test started. She was having one minute at the start point. Every time, when Eight was reaching the goal, she was having thirty bonus seconds to reach new checkpoint. The last checkpoint gave her sixty seconds as a bonus. She reached the goal and won a new mem cake. One more test and Line A is completed. What is waiting for Agent 8? Octo Oven XXL? Or something else? We will see about that. After Eight came back, Iso Padre understood that she completed the series(Eight collected seven mem cakes right now). He said that he always wanted to see the full set so Eight came closer to him. After Iso saw the full set of mem cakes at Line A(five of them), he gave something special to Eight. It were Octoling glasses. Iso told to Eight that after she will collect more cakes, she need to come to him for some more special things. Eight came back to us. There was the final test at Line one(Line A). It told that Eight must guide the 8-ball to the goal. Plus second 8-ball level is supposed to be hard. For real it was not that hard than I thought. After reaching the goal Agent 8 won the final mem cake at this Line. Then she wanted to take a rest. Plus Eight unlocked another Line. Cumber was waiting for her to take a reward. After taking a reward, Eight started to fall asleep. I left her and Captain for some seconds. C.Q Cumber said to me that someone lost a CQ-80 so he gave it to me. It was having my photo. Looks like someone was killed and C.Q Cumber made a new photo which was mine. After that I came back to Eight and Captain and then kissed Eight in the cheek.

Finishing POV Alex


	6. Chapter 3(Skipping most gameplay)

Author - I am sick of writing this so I will just leave Gameplay videos of Octo Expansion. I will let you see only boss battles. Sorry for that.

http//watch?v=5peFRncAqcE - all Line A Missions

http//watch?v=ZF88wtofzK8 - all Line B Missions

http//watch?v=wwhKsUDCLGk - all Line C Missions

http//watch?v=Nk9ymzc6BTo - all Line D Missions

http//watch?v=wskwuGMxwKU - all Line E Missions

http//watch?v=NJr_OnXDjuo - all Line F Missions

http//watch?v=LseOs9GHSA0 - all G H Missions

http//watch?v=3y7d3xt77Gc - all Line I J Missions

Starting POV Alex(Octo Oven XXL boss)

Me and Jennica appeared at the checkpoint. After that we used the luanchpad. This arena was as same as arena from the original scenario but there was no Zapfish. After some seconds we saw tentacle, which was on top of something. After some shaking new verrsion of bread things appeared. It was Octo Oven XXL(extra extra delicious). Jennica started to shoot.

\- We have the same Oven back home. - Pearl said.

While Octo Oven was trying to take damage to Jennica, I saw Octarians on top of Oven. They were trying to protect it. After some shaking bread things were out. Me and Jennica started to shoot the walls. We were having five lifes, by the way. After killing Octarians we destroyed the tentacle. After that Oven became to do the same things as the original but Octarians appeared too. Second checkpoint. Octo Oven was trying to take damage but me and Jennica continued dodging attacks. After some shaking we started to shoot these bread things. Once again we killed Octarians and tentacle was destroyed. The final checkpoint started. Everything was as same as with the original. After destroying the tentacle Octo Oven XXL was destroyed.

Author - I can't make a good picture of fighting boss like this

Finishing POV Alex(Octo Oven XXL)

Starting POV Jennica(Revenge of Octo Samurai)

Me and Alex started the test. I chose the baller, where I was inside. Alex chose the Splatter Shot(or what is it? I forgot - author). After some seconds someone appeared. It was... Octo Samurai, as Alex said to me. Alex started to shoot him and I came closer to him. I started to make damage to him and Alex continued to shoot. Octo Samurai was trying to take damage to us but we were dodging his attacks. After some seconds tentacle was destroyed. Octo Samurai came back. His Splat Valik(I forgot the name of the weapon - author) was transformed into an Octo Bike.

\- An Octo Bike! - Marina said. - Stay out of the way!

Me and Alex dodged this attack and everything started as before. After tentacle was destroyed, the last checkpoint started.

After some seconds

The Octo Samurai was killed.

Finishing POV Jennica(Revenge of Octo Samurai)

Starting POV Alex(Octostomp Redux)

This test is supposed to be harder cause this version of Octostomp has many changes than the original: it already has an armor. Also it has bubble bariages.

After Octostomp Redux appeared, me and Jennica started to dodge his attack.

\- That. That's the Octostomp! - Cap'n said. - I thought Agent 3 killed it back in the day.

\- Who cares about "back in the day"? - Pearl asked. - Eight, Seven, show this guy who's the boss.

We were attacking together so armor was destroyed. Octostomp attacked but after dodging it, me and Jennica started to avoid the bubble bariages. After that we destroyed the tentacle. Next phase started: two more panels.

After some seconds

We destroyed the armor and Octostomp was ready to attack. We dodged the attack. I started to shoot the bubble. Jennica did the same. After destroying the tentacle we saw two more faces of the Octostomp. Like Marie was saying: "Guh! That guy has TWO more faces!!!".

After some more seconds.

Octostomp Redux was destroyed.

Finishing POV Alex(Octostomp Redux

Starting POV Jennica(Octo Shower Supreme)

This guy was much easier than the others so we gonna skip this moment.

Finishing POV Jennica(Octo Shower Supreme)

Starting POV Alex(Agent 3 Boss Fight)

We finaly reached the elevator but after someseconds it stopped

\- Elevator. - Pearl said. - It stopped.

Then we saw that Captain was trying to get free and Agent 3... she was not normal. I understood that the Commander TarTar finally "awoke" after 12,000 years.

We started to fight. Agent 3 was having three lifes while me and Jennica were having one. We won first round and then Agent 3 brought baller from somewhere. Jennica started to shoot. I did the same. Second was lost but now Agent 3 started to use her special. Run for your lifes. I damaged her somehow and the same phase started. After defeating Agent 3, Pearl and Marina got us. But it was not over yet. A statue of a human appeared.

\- It can't be. - Cap'n said. - Even if you and your friends, Agent 7, are humans from the other dimension, humans in our world were vanished. - I nodded. Then we saw a phone.

\- Huh? Not that phone again. - Cap'n said

\- TarTar in da Hooooouse. - Phone said abd started to talk about the story back 12,000 years ago. Also after finishing TarTar said that he will destroy Inkopolis and everyone in it. Then after some making some strategy Marina said who can do what. Then me and Jennica started to destroy these kind of balloons. We were having three minutes(it was started the Turf War some kind - author). At the end Pearl used her special so we destroyed the statue and TarTar in it. He couldn't believe he lost. After sometime we could take a rest. We made our way to Inkopolis aka the promised land. My friends were waiting for us. But when everyone saw Jennica, they started to run away and some Inklings were ready to kill her. Even Callie and Marie said that she is dangerous but Cap'n, Pearl, Marina, me and my friends protected her. Inklings couldn't understand it. Then Cap'n said that Jennica is a friend of ours. Inklings were angry cause they knew that Octarians like Jennica are dangerous. Then me and Cap'n told the story how we met.

Some hours later

Finally Inklings could understand everything. Me, Jennica and my friends became citizens now. We were roommates. Also Sergey and Norman said that Octavio was trying to rule Inkopolis but he is inside of his prison ball now.

To be continued.

Disclaimer: First - I finished it, second - my english is bad, third - story isn't over yet. What is waiting for the heroes, when the Professor and the others will come to attack?


	7. Bonus Chapter(Final)

13:10PM Inkopolis.

It's been already two weeks since Agent 7 and 8(Alex and Jennica)defeated Commander TarTar and saved Inkopolis. What are our heroes doing right now? They are doing some Turf Wars. Jennica never heard about Turf Wars so some Inklings, who became friends with her, Sergey, Norman and Alex since they arrived in Inkopolis(their names are Misty and Nick), told her everything about Turf Wars. They all six together came inside the building and were waiting for another two inklings. After these two inklings came, the game started. The goal was to ink the arena into your own ink. It was needed to do for about three minutes. Alex, Norman and Sergey splatted enemy's inklings and continued to ink the arena. Jennica did the same. She splatted Inklings from the other team 4 times. After game finished, the results came. Good Guys won. Alex, Jennica, Sergey and Norman were happy. After that they left. Sergey gone to meet Callie, Norman did the same with Marie, only Alex Jennica left. So they came home(They were lived together XD - author). It 14:00PM now, so they started to make some food. Well... it was Alex who was making food.

Skip dinning time.

Next day

Jennica was not like herself. She didn't even was eating. When it was 12:00PM, she used something, what could help her. After she saw two lines, she understood everything. She told Alex that they are going to be parents. Alex was shocked , but after some seconds he was smiling. He was proud. What is wrong with his friends? They are going to be parents as well.

Nine months later

Alex and Jennica were having a child, even both. These children were a boy and a girl.

\- How should we call them? - Jennica asked

\- How about Jenna and Octone?(Help me to make a good names please - author. - Girl is an Inklings and boy is a octoboy)

\- I agree with you, my love. - Jennica agreed

Alex's friends with Callie and Marie were having children too.

Meanwhile...

Human was seating on his chair and was thinking. It was "Proffesor", who created TarTar.

\- Sir. - other human said after walking in. - What are we supposed to do now? TarTar defeated by an Octoling and an Inkling, who was a human back in his world.

Third human, who was supposed to be a girl, was listening to them. She never liked "Proffesor's" ideas. Even if it was 12,000 years ago, they could come back and be friends with citizens of Inkopolis.

\- We have nothing to do right now. - "Proffesor" said. - We will destroy everyone soon: Inklings, Octarians, DJ Octavio, everyone will fall.

Samantha, who was listening everything, left very fast. She used an airplane to let everyone in Inkopolis and Octo-Canyon(Octo-Valley) know that humans will attack soon.

To be continued? Sequel?


End file.
